in an effort to assess the safety and efficacy of liver and kidney transplantation in persons living with HIV. We must be able to assess the safety and efficacy of the procedure and those antirejection therapies essential to graft survival. It is unknown at this time how immunosuppressive drugs such as cyclosporine (CSA) will interact with the antiretroviral regimens, including the protease inhibitors and the NNRTIs. In this study, a single oral dose of cyclosporine will be added to the subjects' background antiretroviral regimen, and the pharmacokinetics of CSA and the antiretrovirals will be determined. The GCRC is necessary for this study: (1) as a study site; (2) for use of trained nursing staff and core lab for blood sampling and sample processing; and (3) for biostatistical support.